


Usted me gusta pa Mi

by JessMoon



Category: Historia - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Other, revolución mexicana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Kudos: 1





	Usted me gusta pa Mi

La Revolución Mexicana se inició el 20 de noviembre de 1910. Este era un levantamiento contra el entonces presidente y estuvo encabezado por Francisco Madero. El objetivo inicial era luchar contra el orden establecido pero a medida que transcurrió el tiempo se transformó en una guerra civil.Esta insurrección estaba influenciada por movimientos liberales, anarquistas, socialistas, agrarios y populistas. Desde el año 1876 ejerció la presidencia de una manera dictatorial pero a pesar de ello, logró que México creciera económicamente y aseguró la estabilidad política del país. Pero este progreso no se hizo sentir en las clases sociales más bajas lo que generó un gran descontento de dicho sector.

Se levantaba la polvareda entre el camino solitario, mezquites, nopales, arbustos y un enorme desierto ante ellos. Habian dejado el ultimo pueblo hace un par de dias, tomando todo lo que les sirviera: Alimentos, municiones, armas,cobijas y algunas mujeres,hombres y niños que deseaban participar en la Revolucion para cambiar su pais de las injusticias. Entre los nuevo reclutas se habia unido un joven de nombre Pedro Lopez de aproximadamente de 28 años de edad,alto, moreno, fornido, cuerpo labrado y tallado en el campo.Se unio por que las injusticias le arrebaraton a su mujer y al que iba a ser su primer hijo. Lleno de coraje, dolor y trizteza abandono la hacienda, el pueblo y se unio a los revolucionarios.Llevando consigo agua y pinole, su escopeta cargada y un pañuelo lleno de monedas de oro que robo antes de salir de la hacienda.

El numeroso grupo comandado por el General Zamarripa, estaba bien organizado y controlado,el era un hombre recio de caracter, huerfano de pequeño tuvo que trabajar para mantener a sus otros hermanos.Mas tarde se unio a las filas de pancho villa, tras su separacion empezo a juntar sus adeptos para su propio grupo y pelear al lado de Villa. A caballo y sombrero, un par de carrilleras atravezaban su amplio y robusto pecho,cejas gruesas, labios delgados y carnosos, media barba y un tupido bigote, rematando con unos ojos grises. Su piel debio de ser clara pero en la lucha se tosto dando un color dorado. Su pequeño ejercito le llamaban General Zamarripa o solo Zamarripa. Sus enemigos le llamaban el Chacal del Este y era conocido desde Tamaulipas, San Luis Potosi, Zacatecas,Durango,Queretaro y Guanajuato.

La noche cayo y debian acampar,solo encender una pequeña fogata para los alimentos y apagarla pues se acercaban a una zona muy vigilada antes de reunirse con los grandes caudillos de la revolucion.Pero a pie o a caballo faltaban 3 dias de viaje.  
Zamarripa esperaba que todos comieran y se fueran a dormir para el quedarse el las pequeñas brazas con un cafe si se podia o un poco de agua caliente con pinole.Junto a el se sento el nuevo soldado.

Pedro: Buenas noches mi general

Zamarripa: Buenas noches amigo.Eres nuevo, del ultimo pueblo cierto?  
Pedro: asi es, le traje algo (Lanzando el pañuelo lleno de monedas de oro)  
Zamarripa: de donde lo sacaste pelao?  
Pedro: es un regalo de la hacienda.  
Zamarripa: me cuadras y me gustas pa mi pues!Eres valiente y animao  
Pedro: No pos gracias mi general  
Zamarripa: Quieres un trago de mezcal pa agarrar fuerzas  
Pedro: orale.

Pasando un rato entre el poco mezcal, entraron en un ambiente de confianza y bajo un mezquite.

Zamarripa: estas chulo pelao  
Pedro: gracias general

Tomando a pedro de la cara le planta un enorme beso, acariciando su cuerpo, su rostro,abriendo sus pantalones de manta, mostrando una terrible ereccion entre vellos negros y chinos, el general zamarripa se pega a su enorme y gorda verga, con unas mamadas que hacen delirar al joven pedro. Hasta hacerlo caer en un orgasmo y soltar su caliente leche sobre el bigote de su general. Este lo relame y le da un beso y un abrazo.

Zamarripa: A Dormir, mañana salimos al alba.

Pedro: si mi general, aun confuso por la situacion

Cada uno se va al suelo a dormir tapanedose con una raida cobija.

Al amancer el general ya estaba encillando su caballo y dando ordenes para hombres, mujeres y niños.

Zamarripa: Aver aqui estamos para pelear injusticias, cuialquier acto de indiciplina sera castigado con la fusilacion. Vamos a la victoria en unos dias.  
Otra cosa no tolerare mañosos en mi ejercito, osease hombres con hombres, estan de acuerdo bola de cabrones.  
Pedro se quedo sorprendido, el fue el que inicio todo, la noche anterior y ahora pone esa ley. Si el ni queria, era viudo y extrañaba al amor de su vida.

La ardua caminata se hacia muy pesada, tenian sed y calor. Si esperaban mas las proviciones se hecharian a perder. faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al proximo poblado, quiza llegarian de noche o al amanecer.  
Al atardecer aparecio un pequeño rio, todos se metieron al agua y bebieron de ella, llenando sus recipientes.

Zamarripa: Creo que hoy pasaremos la noche aquí, cada vez estamos mas cercas. Mujeres preparen algo de comer, hombres traigan lo que sea necesario.

Frijoles, tortillas y atole para todos, aun quedaba para un par de noches, que eran el resto del camino.

Como era costumbre el general se quedo viendo las brazas el solo.Se le hizo extraño no ver al nuevo soldado,asi que solo tomo su mezcal.Al cabo de un rato fue a buscarlo, estaba dormido enredado en su cobija y abrazando su rifle.

El general se deshizo de su ropa y con otra cobija se acosto en el suelo con el.  
Empezando a acariciarlo nuevamente hasta llegar a su miembro, acariciandolo despacio como si fuera su devocion.Hasta que lo puso duro como roca y grande como un coloso, lo empezo a besar en la espalda y cuello. Dandole un tiron para voltearlo y besarlo en la boca.  
Pedro se levanto y se hizo a un lado, no queria otra vez esas ridiculeses aparte a el no le gustaban los hombres, tuvo esposa y familia un dia.

Zamarripa: Pelao, le dije que me gustaba y me cuadraba pa mi, ke no?  
Pedro: Si.  
Zamarripa: Entonces por que me haces el feo pues?  
Pedro: a mi no me gustan los hombres.  
Zamarripa: Mire yo soy tan macho que me acuesto con otros machos, asi que venga pa aca (Volteandose y abriendose las nalgas el mismo) y no tenga miedo.  
La verga de pedro se puso mas dura y babosa. Se metio entre las cobijas y comenzo a meter su verga en el apretado y peludo culo del general, estaba tan apretado y caliente. EL general ahogaba sus gemidos con sus propias manos. Pedro entraba y salia con mas falicidad, el culo de zamarripa habia cedido, para proporcionar placer a ambos. Los huevo de pedro rebotaban contra su general,metiendo y sacando dentro de el asta sufrir un espasmo que indicaba que se vendria, zamarripa se la jalaba para venirse junto con su amante.  
Zamarripa pidio que lo volteara boca arriba para recibir su leche en el pecho, asi fue la generosa venida del soldado lleno el pecho de aquel recio general. Quedando ambos exhaustos, uno encima del otro.  
Zamarripa: Cuando ganemos la revolucion viviras conmigo  
Pedro: Gracias por la oferta

Zamarripa: no es oferta es orden.  
Pedro: Trato hecho mi general.  
Zamarripa: Lo quiero pelao, solo para mi hasta que me cargue la chingada yo soy de usted y usted es mio (Besando a pedro tiernamente) mientras le entregaba un grueso anillo de plata que decia : Victor Zamarripa.  
Pedro: Soy suyo mi general zamarripa y quiero mas noches con usted.  
Quedandose viendo las estrellas en aquel cruel desierto.

Entre los arbustos habia alguien espiandolos todo ese tiempo.Habian encontrado el punto debil del chacal, ese joven soldado.

Al otro dia como si nada hubiera pasado, apresuraron el paso para poder reunirse con las tropas de villa. Entrando al poblado, les esperaban como merecian despues de esos largos dias en el desierto.  
Entrando primero el General Zamarripa "El Chacal del Este" en un enorme caballo prieto como la noche, despues de el los hombres o soldados, luego las mujeres con los niños y las proviciones. A metros de llegar a presentarse con villa de entre la multitud salio un disparo que dio en la cabeza de pedro provocando un muerte instantanea. Un hormiguero de gente se movio alrededor del cuerpo del joven, mientras lentamente volteaba Zamarripa al ver la conmocion, de un brinco bajo del caballo aver que pasaba.

Un enorme dolor atravezo su alma, habian matado a su unico amor, a su macho, trato de no llorar al tomar el cuerpo inerte de Pedro, viendo que traia su anillo.

La gente guardo silencio, los hombres se retiraron su sombrero,las mujeres comenzaron a rezar y a cantar. Esa noche el chacal lloro amargamente, jurando que quien aya sido pagaria su crimen y no descansaria hasta no terminar la revolucion.

La historia no cuenta los amargos amores entre machos que por coraje, amor o despecho lucharon e hicieron posible la victoria en revolucion mexicana


End file.
